DARK UNIVERSE:INJUSTICE,GODS AMONG US
by Lady Death2
Summary: I Vendicatori si sono formati,ma in quel periodo iniziano delle morti inspiegabili tra i criminali mediante attacco cardiaco tramite il quaderno chiamato Death Notes e la complice più vicina al responsabile riesce a diventare la nuova Capitan America,dopo la morte di quest'ultimo. La distruzione di Metropolis in quel periodo scatena una guerra tra supereroi.
1. Chapter 1

DARK AGES 2

CAPITOLO 1

RINASCITA

C'era una landa desolata,grigia,secca,piena di rocce e scheletri,

Il cielo era sempre grigio e nuvoloso,con poca luce.

C'erano montagne appuntite,storte e devastazione ovunque.

Su un dosso c'era Anubi che era seduto.

Aveva la pelle grigia,rugosa e pallida.

La testa era simile ad uno scheletro di sciacallo,con gli occhi rossi,e tutta la dentatura scoperta,in quanto non aveva labbra e gli zigomi scheletrici erano visibili.

Aveva orecchie molto lunghe e appuntite,simili a quelle di uno sciacallo,ma con strappi e buchi.

Il collo era lungo e largo.

Il petto aveva due linee verticali d'oro sulla parte destra del petto e della pancia.

C'erano due linee orizzontali d'oro che partivano da quelle sul petto.

All'altezza della vita aveva un gonnellino viola,con la parte iniziale d'oro e un panno d'oro verticale davanti che arrivava fino alla fine del gonnellino.

Aveva anche tre linee curve d'oro sul gonnellino che era strappato.

Le gambe erano piene di linee d'oro e i piedi avevano unghie appuntite e lunghe.

Le mani avevano delle unghie lunghe e appuntite.

Guardava una valle sterminata.

C'erano anime di egiziani dannati che girovagavano.

C'era anche il dio Set.

Aveva un volto canino,scheletrico fatto d'oro e metallo nero.

Il muso era affusolato e appuntito.

Aveva delle lunghe orecchie d'oro,appuntite e lunghe.

Il naso era assente e i denti erano d'oro.

Non aveva labbra.

I canini erano lunghissimi.

Gli occhi erano allungati ed emanavano energia rossa.

C'erano due placche intorno al collo e un medaglione rotondo d'oro.

I lati del muso e dietro gli occhi erano neri.

Le spalle e le braccia erano nere,c'erano due placche d'oro sulle spalle,due bracciali sui bicipiti e linee dorate sull'avambraccio.

Un altro bracciale d'oro era sui polsi.

Il petto e la pancia erano neri,ma c'erano linee dorate ondulate,sul petto,pancia e fianchi.

Le gambe erano nere,ma era pieno di linee d'oro,le ginocchia erano d'oro,poi c'erano altre linee d'oro anche sui piedi.

Nella mani destra aveva un'asta nera,con delle linee d'oro al centro e alle estremità.

All'estremità superiore c'era una punta curva.

Set era seduto e giocava con un anima.

A terra c'erano due linee teschi.

"Cosa?"disse Seth "Due teschi coricati."

L'anima rise "Ho vinto io.

Non prendertela."

"Ehi,Anubi,perché non giochi anche tu?"disse Set "Potresti farci compagnia ogni tanto."

"No."disse Anubi "Non mi va."

Sulla capitale del Giappone c'era un ragazzo americano che aveva i capelli neri,un costume aderente rosso,un cerchio giallo al centro del petto,una "S"nera,un mantello nero e degli stivali e dei bracciali neri.

Afferrò al volo un aereo e lo posò a terra,impedendo che cadesse.

Poco dopo quel ragazzo era a scuola.

Ascoltava due ragazze.

"Senza fare nulla,mi è saltato addosso come un matto."disse la prima.

"Ma no..."disse la seconda.

"Turner?"disse l'insegnate "A cosa stavi pensando?

Traduci il brano che ho appena finito di leggere."

Lui si alzò e tradusse il brano "Segui bene gli insegnamenti di Dio,in tal modo il mare sarà generoso di frutti e non vi sarà mai burrasca."

Turner camminava per la città e sentiva la radio "Alle undici di questa mattina,in un appartamento di yokoama,nella prefettura di Kanagawa,è stato rinvenuto in un lago di sangue,il cadavere di un uomo di 23 anni.

La polizia sta indagando."

Turner aveva un libro e stava leggendo.

Arrivò nel centro della città,dove c'era un grande video su un grattacielo che prava di un killer catturato.

"Anche con i miei poteri,non posso essere ovunque."penso Turner "Ogni giorno le solite storie.

Sempre le stesse notizie.

Neanche gli Avengers sono sufficienti per cambiare le cose radicalmente."

"Ma che tristezza."disse Anubi seduto su una roccia "Nessuna anima giunge da me da millenni."

"Questo mondo..."disse Turner.

"...fa schifo."disse Anubi.

Il giorno dopo era di nuovo a scuola.

Guardava fuori dalla finestra e vedeva un quaderno nero con su scritto in inglese "Death Note."che cadeva sul prato da cielo.

A ricreazione Turner andò a prenderlo leggendo mentalmente "Quaderno della morte."

Lo aprì e vide delle regole "Come usarlo.

L'umano il cui nome sarà scritto su questo quaderno,morirà."

Il ragazzo lo posò a terra pensando "Che idiozia."

Si allontanò pensando "Roba da matti.

Ma che sciocchezza.

Sarà come la storia delle lettere porta sfortuna.

L'umano il cui nome sarà scritto su questo quaderno morirà..."

Turner si fermò e guardò dietro di se,poi una volta uscito da scuola camminò per la città portando il quaderno nella borsa e pensando "Ma che diavolo mi salta in mente?"

Tornato a casa si mise ad osservare le regole del quaderno dentro la sua camera e lesse nella mente"Affinché il quaderno abbia effetto occorre avere in mente il volto della persona di cui si scrive il nome.

In tal modo si evita di colpire eventuali omonimi.

Se vengono indicate le cause della morte,questa avverrà nel modo prestabilito,se non si indicano le cause,le vittime moriranno di arresto cardiaco.

Dopo aver indicato le cause della morte,si hanno 6 minuti e 40 secondi per scrivere eventuali dettagli."

Lui indossò il costume "Questo vuol dire che si può anche scegliere tra una morte rapida e una lenta agonia."

Turner andò sul balcone "Se non altro direi che come scherzo è elaborato.

Si scrive il nome e la persona muore.

Si certo."

Lui spiccò il volo.

Al tramonto tornò e si rimise i vestiti.

Lui aprì il quaderno e prese una penna "Un momento…

E se invece morisse davvero?

Diventerei un assassino.

Figuriamoci.

È impossibile."

Vide un notiziario nel piccolo televisore che aveva in camera "Un rapitore sta tenendo in ostaggio un insegnate e diversi bambini all'interno di una scuola materna.

Prima di questo ha causato sei vittime in strada."

Mostrarono la foto e il nome.

Light scrisse il nome.

Passarono 40 secondi.

"Lo sapevo,non succede nulla."disse lui che si alzò,ma vide che gli ostaggi stavano uscendo e che i poliziotti entravano.

Dissero che il rapinatore era morto di arresto cardiaco.

"Un arresto cardiaco."penso Turner "No…

Non può essere.

Sarà stata una coincidenza."

La madre lo chiamò "Light.

Sono quasi le 6.30.

Ti sei dimenticato della lezione."

"No,mi sto preparando."disse Light che mise il quaderno dentro la borsa "E se funzionasse davvero?

Devo assolutamente fare un'altra prova.

In questo caso la vittima dovrà essere un criminale,ma non uno conosciuto."

Light andò nella scuola,anche se ormai il sole non c'era più e si mise seduto"Altrimenti la sua morte verrebbe tenuta nascosta per un po'.

Io ho bisogno di riscontri diretti."

Light vide due bulli che molestavano un ragazzo per dei soldi e pensò "E se provassi a farli fuori?

No,meglio evitate di uccidere qualcuno vicino a me.

O forse non dovrei farmi tanti problemi,tanto se un paio di parassiti come questi schiattano,non importerebbe a nessuno."

Dopo la fine delle lezioni Light iniziò a camminare pensando "Accidenti.

In effetti basta guardarsi un po' intorno per trovare gente che sarebbe meglio eliminare per il bende della società."

Una ragazza con i capelli neri stava camminando quando due in motocicletta si fermarono uno da una parte ed uno dall'altra,davanti al centro commerciale dove c'era Light.

"Ehi!"disse uno di loro "Ti va di divertirti con noi?"

"Bravo Tako."disse l'altro "Guarda che bel pezzo di ragazza hai trovato!"

"No,grazie."disse lei.

Tako la afferrò e gli mise una spranga intorno al collo,gli altri provarono a spogliarla.

Lui scrisse il nome sul quaderno.

La ragazza fuggì,Tako la inseguì con la moto e fu investito da un camion.

"Allora funziona."pensò Light "Funziona davvero."

Anubi si era alzato "Bene,bene.

Mi sa che è ora di andare.

Sono passati cinque giorni.

Bene,bene.

Mi sa che è ora di andare."

"Ovunque tu vada è sempre meglio che questo mortorio."disse Set.

"Ho perso il mio quaderno."disse Anubi.

"Scusa,Anubi,ma non eri riuscito ad averne un altro all'insaputa di Rà?"disse Set "Non dirmi che li hai persi tutti e 2.

Almeno sai dove si trova?"

"Sulla Terra."disse Anubi che scese in un immenso pozzo grigio con catene che pendevano.

Nel pozzo c'era una scala serpentiforme lunghissima.

Il pozzo era largo sessante metri.

Anubi arrivò sul fondo e vide che c'era una spaccatura sul terreno e dentro c'era un tunnel di luce.

Ci volò dentro ed apparve sui cieli di Tokyo mentre pioveva.

La casa di Light era una villetta a due piani.

La madre aprì la porta.

Era una donna americana con i capelli neri a mezzo collo,la maglietta viola e la gonna grigia "Ben tornato.

Hai fatto presto."

"Già."disse Light "Eccomi a casa,mamma.

Ecco i risultati della prova nazionale."

Lui prese dei fogli dalla borsa.

"Sbrigati,sono curiosa."disse la madre.

"Ecco qua."disse lui che le diede i fogli.

"Incredibile!"disse la madre "Sei di nuovo primo.

Ti sei dato da fare,eh?"

"Si,ho applicato la legge di A.I.C."disse Light.

La madre si fece una risata.

"Adesso devo studiare."disse Light che salì in camera al piano di sopra.

"Ok."disse la madre.

Light si chiuse in camera e prese il quaderno ridendo,mentre fuori pioveva.

"Vedo che ti piace."disse Anubi.

Light urlò e cadde a terra.

"Perché ti sorprendi così tanto?"disse Anubi "Ciao.

Io sono Anubi,dio dell'oltretomba egizio.

Ho perso io quel quaderno.

Dal tuo atteggiamento,devo dedurre che ormai hai capito che non si tratta di un semplice quaderno."

Gli occhi di Light erano illuminati di luce rossa,poi tornarono normali e lui si alzò.

"Anubi."disse Light "Non sono affatto sorpreso.

Ti stavo aspettando.

Non avevo alcun dubbio sull'autenticità del quaderno del dio dei defunti,ma ora potrò agire con più convinzione."

"Capisco."disse Anubi "Bene.

Ma sai sono io ad essere sorpreso.

Ne ho sentite tante di storie su quaderni della morte,ma che io sappia...nessuno aveva ucciso tanta gente in solo cinque giorni.

Una persona normale inorridirebbe al solo pensiero."

Light si sedette "Sono pronto ad accettarne le conseguenze.

Ho usato consapevolmente il quaderno di un dio della morte e ora tu sei venuto a trovarmi.

Che ne sarà di me?

Ti prenderai la mia anima?"

"No."disse Anubi "Ma sappi che quando verrà il tuo giorno scriverò il tuo nome sul mio quaderno e tu verrai nell'aldilà egizio.

Tutto qui.

Ne riparleremo quando sarai morto."

La madre bussò alla porta "Light."

Lui aprì "Che c'è?"

"Ti ho portato delle mele."disse la donna "Sono un regalo della nostra vicina.

Ma che cosa ci fai così al buio?

Ti rovinerai la vista."

"Come è possibile?"pensò Light "Mia madre non riesce a vederlo..."

La madre se ne andò e Light chiuse la porta.

"Devi sapere che in origine,quello era il mio quaderno."disse Anubi "Adesso però lo stai usando tu.

Quindi soltanto tu puoi udire la mia voce."

Anubi prese una mela dalla cesta "Quel quaderno è il nostro vincolo.

Ciò che lega il mortale Light al dio della morte Anubi."

Anubi mangiò la mela "Buona."

Il dio iniziò a mangiarsi le mele.

"Allora,lascia che ti chieda un'altra cosa."disse Light "Perché hai scelto proprio me?"

"Oh..."disse Anubi "Le mele del mondo umano sono squisite.

Non ti ho scelto io.

Io ho solo lasciato cadere il quaderno dal mio reame.

Pensavi che ti avessi selezionato perché sei più furbo degli altri.

Sbagliato.

Il caso ha voluto che cadesse sulla Terra e che tu lo raccogliessi.

Tutto qua.

E ho scritto le istruzioni in inglese,perché è la lingua più usata nel vostro mondo."

"Non vorrai farmi credere che ti è caduto per sbaglio,vero?"disse Light.

"Vuoi sapere perché l'ho fatto?"disse Anubi "Perché nel mio reame non giunge più un anima da moltissimo tempo.

Mi annoiavo."

"Perché ti annoiavi?!"disse Light.

"Il fatto è che dall'antichità ho molte tempo libero."disse Anubi "Me ne sto tutto il giorno a sonnecchiare e a giocare.

E quando uno di noi si mette a scrivere qualche nome sulle pergamene,gli altri lo prendono in giro chiedendogli a che serve,dato che nessuno di noi può realmente morire.

E ti assicuro che non è per niente divertente uccidere qualcuno del mondo umano standosene li.

Così ho pensato che sarebbe stato più divertente scendere sulla Terra.

Comunque hai scritto parecchi nomi."

Anubi lesse il quaderno "Perché solo per quel tipo che si è schiantato sul camion hai indicato la causa?"

"Perché se non scrivi la causa,muoiono tutti di arresto cardiaco."disse Light "È proprio questo il vantaggio principale del quaderno.

Ho già scritto il nome di tutti i più grandi criminali e ora sto abbassando il tiro un po' alla volta."

"E con questo che vuoi dire?"disse Anubi

"Che persino uno stupido si accorgerebbe che c'è qualcuno che sta facendo strage di criminali."disse Light "E io voglio che il mondo intero sappia della mia esistenza.

Voglio che sappiano che c'è qualcuno che amministra la giustizia."

"Si,d'accordo."disse Anubi "Ma quello che non capisco è dove vuoi arrivare.

Perché fai una cosa del genere?"

Light guardava fuori dalla finestra "Il fatto è che pure io mi annoiavo.

All'inizio ero scettico,ma in quel quaderno c'è un potere che chiunque vorrebbe avere una volta nella vita."

I criminali iniziarono a morire di arresto cardiaco,cadendo dai palazzi,o schiantandosi nel caso si trovassero in macchina.

"Per ripulire la Terra,per prima cosa ho scritto i nomi dei criminali peggiori."disse Light "Adesso non nuoceranno a nessuno.

E poi toglierò gli immorali e chi infastidisce il prossimo.

Sono sicuro che il mondo diverrà un posto migliore.

Ed alla fine creerò un mondo popolato solo da chi ritengo persone serie e di buon cuore."

"Ma alla fine l'unico malvagio sarai tu."disse Anubi.

"Io sono uno studente modello."disse Light "Il migliore del Giappone.

E presto...diventerò il dio del nuovo ordine mondiale."

"Ero sicuro che gli umani...fossero uno spasso."pensò Anubi.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

CONFRONTO

Light era a scuola e aveva il Death Note sotto i libri.

Stava scrivendo altri nomi.

"Turner."disse l'insegnante "Traduci il brano che ho letto poco fa."

"Si."disse Light che si alzò "Fu pervaso da un senso di soddisfazione e di gioia quando finalmente il suo sogno d'amore si avverò."

"Benissimo."disse l'insegnante "Eccellente come sempre."

Lui si sedette.

Anubi apparve accanto al banco,ma nessuno lo vide.

L'insegnante disse che per quel giorno potevano fermarsi.

Anubi era appoggiato sulla finestra "Finalmente è finita.

Certo che andare a scuola è una belle rottura."

Light si allontanò.

"Ehi,Light!"disse Anubi "Ehi!"

Lo seguì in cortile "Light.

Mi ascolti si o no?"

"Non parlarmi."disse Light "Anche se gli altri non ti possono sentire,riescono a sentire me."

"Oh..."disse Anubi "Che palle,però."

"Ehi,Light..."disse un ragazzo "Questa sera andiamo tutti a..."

"Ah,mi spiace,ho un impegno."disse Light.

"Ma quale impegno?"disse Anubi "Te ne stai tornado dritto dritto a casa come al solito,no?"

"Invece ti stai sbagliando."disse Light "Certo che ho un impegno.

Un impegno molto importante."

Light scrisse i nomi,mentre ascoltava la tv in camera sua.

Anubi era sul letto e masticava una mela.

"Ehi?"disse Anubi "Ehi!

Light!"

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Light.

Anubi si mise seduto "Vedo che ti dai parecchio da fare."

"Ho i minuti contati,Anubi."disse Light "Posso scrivere i nomi sul quaderno solo in un lasso di tempo.

Da quando torno da scuola,fino a quando non vado a dormire.

È molto importante che i miei voti restino i migliori,come sempre.

E devo continuare a studiare sia a casa che a scuola.

La carenza di sonno è mia nemica,comprometterebbe la mia salute e le mie facoltà intellettive.

Come puoi vedere facilmente anche tu,il tempo non è mai abbastanza per creare un mondo ideale e assolutamente privo di malvagità."

Qualcuno provò ad aprire la porta.

"Light?"disse la sorella "Perché ti sei chiuso dentro?"

"Sara..."disse Light "Che c'è?"

"Mi aiuti a fare i compiti?"disse Sara.

Lui aprì a porta,dopo aver messo il quaderno nel cassetto.

Lei era una ragazzina con i capelli marroni,legati da una coda di cavallo,con un frangetta che arrivava poco sotto le sopracciglia e due ciocche lunghe ai lati del viso.

"Matematica."disse la ragazzina mostrando il quaderno ed entrando "Equazioni di secondo grado.

Scusa se ti disturbo,ma di questa roba io non ci capisco un tubo.

Per favore."

"Ok."disse lui e i due andarono alla scrivania.

Anubi era seduto sul letto.

"Sta molto attento Light."disse Anubi "Se qualcuno toccasse il Death Note che tieni nel cassetto,riuscirebbe a vedermi."

"E me la dice solo adesso una cosa così importante."pensò Light "Stupito dio egizio."

"C'è qualcosa che non va,fratellino?"disse la sorella.

"No,fammi vedere."disse Light "Cos'è che non capisci?"

"Vediamo..."disse lei "Tutto credo."

In un grande edificio chiamato I.C.P.O. erano riuniti un gran numero di persone in una stanza buia,illuminata dalla luce di uno schermo.

C'erano alcuno uomini anche sul palco.

"Il numero delle vittime è salito a 53 questa settimana."disse un uomo con i baffi "Tutti per arresto cardiaco.

In ciascun caso si trattava di criminali ricercati e anche quelli dietro le sbarre.

E immagino che ci siano anche delinquenti dei quali non è stata accertata la morte."

"Quindi il numero delle vittime potrebbe superare il centinaio."disse un uomo che era nella platea.

Tutti gli uomini della sala erano in giacca e cravatta e avevano tutti un microfono davanti.

Prese posto un uomo americano che aveva i capelli neri tirati indietro e i baffi.

Il collega aveva i capelli neri e la riga sulla parte sinistra e aveva una frangetta sulla fronte.

"Ah eccola."disse il collega "Hanno già iniziato?"

"Lo so,ma purtroppo mi hanno chiamato dal quartier generale."disse l'uomo con i baffi.

"Ma a noi che importa?"disse un uomo seduto su una sedia nella platea "Tanto si trattava per lo più di criminali che prima o poi sarebbero finiti sulla forca."

L'uomo con i baffi che aveva parlato per primo,batté la mano sul tavolo "Idiota!

Anche se le vittime sono criminali o condannati a morte si tratta sempre di omicidio."

"Non possiamo essere sicuri che si tratta di omicidio."rispose quello in platea.

Quello sul palco si alzò "Le sembra un caso che più di cento persone siano morte

per arresto cardiaco?!

La spiegazione è l'assassinio!"

"Ma quale killer può operare in un raggio d'azione tanto ampio,quasi simultaneamente?"disse quello in platea.

"Crediamo si tratti di uno sterminio accuratamente organizzato da qualche grande organizzazione."disse un altro in platea.

"Se esiste un'organizzazione del genere dovrebbe per forza avere a che fare con la C.I.A. o L.B.A.I.,non vi pare?"

"Lo ripeta se ne ha il coraggio!"disse quello sul palco alzandosi.

Un altro in platea si alzò "Vi prego signori!

Moderate i toni per favore.

Prima dobbiamo stabilire se si tratta di omicidio o di morte naturale."

"Stando ai rapporti si tratta di arresti cardiaci imputabili a cause sconosciute o no?"disse uno in platea.

"Signori non concluderemo nulla se diremo che le cause delle morti sono degli arresti cardiaci."disse uno in platea.

"Se si trattasse di ferite da arma da taglio svolgeremmo delle indagini,ma in questo caso..."disse uno in platea.

"In questo caso ritengo che l'unica soluzione sia affidarsi ad L."disse quello sul palco.

Gli altri si zittirono.

"L è l'unico che può risolvere questo caso."disse l'uomo con i baffi che era arrivato tardi.

"Capo,chi è questo L?"disse il collega più giovane.

"Ah,già."disse lui "Dimenticavo che questa è la tua prima assemblea.

Nessuno conosce il suo vero nome ne sa dove si trovi o tanto meno che faccia abbia.

Tuttavia puoi star certo che risolverà qualsiasi caso gli venga sottoposto.

È il miglior detective del mondo e ha risolto migliaia di casi già archiviati in ogni parte del globo.

In pratica è il nostro asso nella manica."

"Il problema è che L è un soggetto piuttosto capriccioso."disse uno tra la folla"Se non sbaglio accetta solo i casi che gli interessano."

"Oltretutto non abbiamo modo di contattarlo."disse un altro nella folla.

"L sta già lavorando al caso."disse un uomo con un cappello nero e un cappotto di pelle nero fino ai piedi "L sa tutto e ha già iniziato le indagini."

"Cosa..."disse il detective con i baffi "Watari?!"

"Watari?"disse il collega più giovane.

"È l'unico uomo in grado di poter contattare L,ma anche l'identità di Watari è un mistero."disse il collega con i baffi.

"Vi prego di fare silenzio."disse Watari "Ora vi metterò in contatto con L."

Lui aprì il computer e apparve uno schermo bianco con la lettera L nera e anche sul grande schermo dietro di loro apparve l'immagine.

"Illustri rappresentanti dell'interpol."disse L con un voce distorta "È L che vi parla."

Light era in una casa abbandonata.

"Perché siamo venuti qui?"disse Anubi "Che cosa ci facciamo in questo posto sperduto?"

"Hai detto che se qualcuno tocca il quaderno della morte può riuscire a vederti,giusto?"disse Light che era in ginocchio e a terra c'era il quaderno con due boccette vicino "Non posso proprio tenere con me una cosa del genere.

Pensavo che se la mia famiglia avesse trovato il quaderno avrei potuto dire che stavo annotando i fatti riguardanti a Kira,ma ora la situazione si è fatta più rischiosa."

"Questo è un caso di grossa portata ed estremamente complesso."disse L "Un caso di atroci omicidi di massa,assolutamente inammissibili.

Per risolverlo sarà necessaria la collaborazione dell'interpol.

Anzi sarebbe opportuno che nel corso dell'assemblea acconsentiste a darmi l'appoggio delle organizzazioni di tutto il mondo.

In particolare mi servirà la massima collaborazione della polizia giapponese."

L'uomo americano e il collega orientale si alzarono.

"Cosa?"disse il collega più giovane.

"Perché la polizia giapponese?"disse l'uomo con i baffi.

"Che il colpevole sia un'organizzazione o una singola persona è molto probabile che sia giapponese."disse L "E anche se fosse straniero si nasconde comunque in Giappone."

"E quali prove ha?"disse l'ispettore con i baffi.

"Che si trovi in Giappone?"disse L "Presto potrò dimostrarvelo confrontandomi direttamente con il colpevole.

In oltre vorrei che il quartier generale delle indagini fosse in Giappone."

Light chiuse il cassetto "Non è stato poi così difficile."

"Vuoi dire che sei riuscito a nascondere il quaderno?"disse Anubi.

"Si,l'ho nascosto proprio in questo cassetto."disse Light.

"E per te quel cassetto sarebbe un buon nascondiglio?"disse Anubi "Hai pure lasciato la schiave."

"Lo so."disse Light "L'ho fatto appositamente,in modo che salti subito all'occhio di chi si trova in questa stanza."

Light aprì il cassetto e il dio vide che c'era un quaderno.

"Ma quello è un diario qualunque."disse Anubi.

"Probabilmente chi noterà questa chiave aprirà il cassetto,vedrà il diario e trarrà la conclusione che è l'unica cosa che nascondo."disse Light che prese una penna "Ma la vera chiave è questa.

Una semplice biro.

Non è strano trovarne una sulla mia scrivania e io ho usato l'interno."

Lui aprì l'interno della penna e tirò fuori la parte interna.

"E quella sarebbe la schiave?"disse Anubi.

"Esattamente."disse Light "Sotto il cassetto c'è un buco impossibile da notare."disse Light che mise la parte interna della penna nel foro e sollevò la parte bassa del cassetto.

"Ah,capisco."disse Anubi "Un doppio fondo.

E in più c'è anche un falso diario.

In questo modo non lo troveranno mai."

"Ma non è finita qui."disse Light"Anche se qualcuno scoprisse che c'è un doppio fondo se non viene alzato correttamente le benzina infiamma il libro.

Questa penna agisce da isolante,interrompendo il circuito e non lasciando passare l'elettricità.

Però se qualcuno sollevasse il ripiano con la forza,la benzina prenderebbe fuoco incendiando il quaderno.

Se mi chiedessero i perché direi che non volevo si leggesse il diario privato.

È la scusa più plausibile e dopo tutto dentro c'era solo un quaderno."

"Avevo sentito dire che quando un umano entra in possesso di qualcosa appartenente ad un dio della morte la cosa che più di tutte lo preoccupa è trovargli un buon nascondiglio."disse Anubi "Ma tu sei il primo ad essere giunto a tanto.

Non ti sembra però un meccanismo un po' rischioso?

Al minimo errore nella procedura potresti provocarti una bella ustione."

"È da quando ho il quaderno che gioco con il fuoco."disse Light "E poi i miei poteri mi rendono immune al fuoco.

E poi sarebbe peggio essere scoperti."

Al grande schermo nel centro della città parlavano di altri cadaveri "È riconducibile a le strane morti per arresto cardiaco avvenute di recente."

Dei ragazzi parlavano tra di loro.

"I criminali stanno morendo tutti."disse uno di loro "È un po' inquietante,ma così mi sento più tranquillo.

Non si potrà più sgarrare."

"E pensare che da piccolo ero un teppistello."disse il secondo.

"Secondo voi chi è stato?"disse il primo.

"È stato Kira."disse una ragazza "Chissà chi sarà la sua prossima vittima."

"Da un'occhiata qua,Anubi."disse Light che guardava sul computer.

"La leggenda di Kira,il salvatore del mondo."disse Anubi "Si riferiscono a te?"

"Si,il nome deriva dalla traslitterazione della parola Killer."disse Light "Non che a me vada di essere un assassino.

Ma ormai è così che mi conoscono in tutto il mondo.

Basta digitare Kira sui motori di ricerca ed ecco..."

Apparve una pagina nera,con un cuore bianco e delle ali bianche intorno.

C'erano anche delle scritte.

Light cliccò su alcune di esse "Escono fuori decine di pagine come questa.

I giornali e la tv non fanno altro che parlare di morti misteriose nelle carceri.

Ma in tutto il mondo c'è molta gente che inizia ad accorgersi dell'esistenza di un giustiziere.

Vedi Anubi,i mortali sono fatti così.

Nelle scuole e nelle assemblee di classe non capita mai che si discuta che sia giusto o meno uccidere i malvagi.

Nel caso se ne parlasse tutti diventerebbero dei santi e direbbero che è sbagliato.

Di fronte agli altri si deve parlare in quel modo,ma la verità è soltanto una:sono tutti dei codardi e anche se il pubblico disapprova la mia esistenza,su internet,dove si può scrivere di tutto mantenendo l'anonimato,si diffonde il verbo di Kira.

Nessuno ne parla apertamente,ma ormai è ovvio che c'è qualcuno che sta facendo fuori tutti i cattivi.

In fondo all'animo chi è senza peccati fa il tifo per Kira,mentre i delinquenti tremano al solo pensiero che il castigo divino si abbatta su di loro.

Ed è giusto così.

Perché tutto sta procedendo secondo i miei piani."

Lui accese la tv e vide un uomo che parlava "Interrompiamo il programma per trasmettere in diretta mondiale un annuncio molto importante da parte dell'interpol."

"Che roba è?"disse Anubi.

Apparve un uomo che era giapponese,giovane con i capelli neri che dietro la testa terminavano alla base del collo.

Aveva una riga sulla patte sinistra delle fronte.

Era vestito in giacca e cravatta grigia.

"Chi vi parla è l'unico capace di mobilitare la polizia di tutto il mondo."disse l'uomo "Il mio nome è Lind. .

Conosciuto come L."

"E questo chi diavolo è?"disse Light.

"Fin'ora non aveva mai mostrato il volto."disse il collega giovane dell'ispettore con i baffi.

"Probabilmente adesso fa sul serio."disse l'uomo.

"Ci troviamo di fronte ad una serie di omicidi di pregiudicati,perciò rappresenta un crimine senza precedenti che non sarà assolutamente tollerato."disse L "Pertanto,giuro che ne catturerò l'autore.

Colui che viene comunemente chiamato Kira."

"Ha appena giurato di catturarti."disse Anubi.

"Povero illuso."disse Light "E come pensa di fare?

Finché non trova questo quaderno non avrà uno straccio di prova,quindi sarà impossibile catturarmi.

Avevo previsto una cosa del genere."

"Kira,posso immaginare cosa ti passi per la testa,per agire in questo modo."disse L "Ma sappi che ciò che stai facendo è malvagio."

Light ebbe un sussulto "Io sarei...malvagio?

Io sono la giustizia."

Light si alzò "Io ho liberato i deboli dal terrore del male,sono il dio del nuovo ordine mondiale che tutti sognano.

E DIABOLICO È CHI SI RIBELLA A ME!

SONO LORO I MALVAGI!"

Light prese il quaderno "Sei stato troppo ingenuo L.

Un pizzico di furbizia e forse sarebbe stato divertente affrontarti."

Scrisse il nome e l'uomo morì d'infarto.

Light rise "Che ti succede non parli più?"

Apparve il simbolo di L sulla tv e anche sui grandi schermi della città"Incredibile.

Ho voluto provare proprio per sicurezza,ma ora non ho dubbi.

Kira tu sei in grado di uccidere a distanza.

Non ci avrei mai creduto se non l'avessi visto con i miei occhi.

Ascoltami bene.

L'uomo che hai ucciso era un condannato a morte la cui esecuzione era prevista per oggi.

E non ero io."

Light spalancò gli occhi "Cosa?"

"La polizia aveva tenuto i giornali alla tv completamente all'oscuro della sua cattura."disse L "Da ciò che vedo nemmeno tu sapevi della sua esistenza."

Anubi rise "Ti ha fregato,eh?"

"Ma io esisto davvero."disse L "Forza prova ad uccidermi.

Avanti."

"Ma che bastardo."pensò Light furioso.

"Che aspetti?"disse L "Avanti,prova ad ammazzarmi.

Ti vuoi muovere?

Uccidimi!

Che ti prende?

Fatti sotto Kira.

Che c'è?

Non ci riesci?

Pare ci siano persone che tu non possa uccidere.

Grazie per il prezioso indizio.

Intanto lascia che ti spieghi una cosa.

Questo annunciò è stato presentato come internazionale,ma è stato trasmesso solo nella zona del Kanto,in Giappone.

Quindi ora so che ti trovi qui."

"Cosa?!"disse Light.

"Davvero astuto questo L."disse Anubi ridendo.

"E anche se la polizia non se ne è accorta,perché era un piccolo criminale,so che il tuo primo omicidio è avvenuto proprio qui.

Quella volta sembrò un caso.

Aveva fatto notizia solo in Giappone quindi ho capito che eri qui e che quella era solo la tua cavia.

L'ho trasmesso nel Kanto perché è una regione popolata e ho fatto centro.

Non mi aspettavo che le mie previsioni fossero esatte,ma dai risultati il giorno della tua condanna a morte non è poi così lontano.

Kira sono proprio curioso di sapere come commetti quegli omicidi e per questo dovrò catturarti.

Ci vediamo."

L'annuncio finì.

"Il giorno della mia condanna a morte hai detto."disse Light "Interessante.

Accetto la sfida."

Anubi pensò "Dovranno entrambi stanare un avversario di cui non conoscono ne nome ne volto e chi dei due si farà scoprire ci lascerà la pelle.

Gli esseri umani...sono proprio uno spasso!"

"L,stai pur certo che ti troverò e ti ucciderò!"disse Light "Io sono la giustizia!"


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

SCAMBIO

Ormai era notte sulla città.

Nel palazzo dove c'era la polizia giapponese c'era l'uomo americano con i baffi che parlava."Iniziamo con le informazioni dai civili."

Un agente si alzò.

Erano tutti vestiti in giacca e cravatta.

"Fin'ora abbiamo ricevuto 3029 telefonate riguardanti questo caso."disse l'agente "Anche se per la maggior parte si trattava di curiosi.

Più 14 persone che dicevano di conoscere Kira o di averlo avvistato.

Abbiamo preso nota di ogni telefonata,ma non abbiamo riscontrato traccia di veridicità.

Infine abbiamo 21 casi di individui che sostengono di essere Kira.

Per non scartare nessuna possibilità abbiamo pensato di mettere tutto a verbale e poi archiviare."

"Passiamo ora alle vittime."disse l'uomo con i baffi.

Un altro si alzò "Si.

Abbiamo verificato che tutti i decessi per arresto cardiaco,chiaramente imputabili a Kira,sono criminali sui quali è possibile ottenere tutte le informazioni in Giappone.

In oltre...ho qui le stime degli orari dei decessi espressamente richieste da L."

Nell'ultimo banco c'era Watari con il computer che aveva l'immagine bianca con la lettera L.

"Il 68% è avvenuto tra le 16 e le 2 di notte."disse l'uomo "Con una più alta concentrazione tra le 20 e la mezza notte.

I decessi,avvenuti il sabato,la domenica e i giorni festivi vanno dalle 11 del mattino fino a tarda sera."

"È un'informazione davvero interessante."disse L "Stando agli orari dei decessi,ritengo possibile che l'assassino sia uno studente.

Ma c'è dell'altro.

Poiché uccide solo criminali,deduco che l'assassino agisca secondo un proprio senso della giustizia.

È possibile che voglia imporsi come una specie di divinità.

Non ho dubbi che si tratti di una persona dalla mentalità infantile.

Ma le mie sono soltanto ipotesi.

Quindi non fissatevi davvero sull'idea che l'assassino sia uno studente.

Ma dobbiamo valutare diverse possibilità,affinché possiamo avvicinarci alla cattura di Kira.

Prego continuate pure con le vostre relazioni."

"Si,certo."disse quello con i baffi "A qualcuno è venuto in mente dell'altro?"

Il collega giovane alzò la mano "Ah...si."

"Di pure,Matsuda."disse l'uomo.

L'altro si alzò "Beh,con questo non intendo assolutamente appoggiare Kira,ma...ho notato che al livello mondiale il numero dei crimini è decisamente diminuito."

"Beh,c'era da aspettarselo visto come stanno le cose."disse l'ispettore con i baffi.

"Grazie della collaborazione."disse L "Questo è un altro passo verso la cattura del colpevole.

Ora,avrei un'altra richiesta da farvi.

Mi rivolgo alle squadre che si occupano delle indagini sulle vittime tramite notiziari e Web.

Vorrei che controllaste di nuovo le notizie che sono state pubblicate sulle vittime prima che fossero uccise da Kira.

Vorrei sapere se erano state rese pubbliche foto o volti dei criminali."

L'ispettore con i baffi era in corridoio e l'altro andò a prendergli da bere.

"Capo,le ho portato un caffè,mi sembra un po' stanco."disse Matsuda.

"Ah,grazie."disse l'uomo che prese il bicchiere"È quello che ci vuole.

Ho passato tutta la notte a lavorare."

"Per quanto riguarda il mio intervento di prima,mi spiace,forse ho sbagliato a dirlo."disse lui.

"Che ti viene in mente?"disse quello con i baffi "Se ritieni che sia una cosa vera devi dirla."

Anubi era seduto sul letto,mentre Light faceva i compiti alla sorella.

"Che bravo che sei,Light!"disse la sorella.

"Mi domando se tu sia riuscita a capire?"disse Light.

"Eh?"disse lei "Beh,più o meno."

Suono il campanello di casa.

"Oh,questo dev'essere papà."disse la sorella,mentre la madre apriva la porta.

"Ha fatto presto oggi."disse lei uscendo.

"Però,almeno l'ultimo problema prova a risolverlo da sola."disse Light.

"Dopo cena,ok?"disse al sorella.

"Non cambia mai."disse Light.

"Devi sentirti piuttosto tranquillo se dai una mano a tua sorella."disse Anubi.

"Certamente."disse Light"Perché in fondo so di avere un buon margine di vantaggio,anche se ora è entrata in azione la polizia."

Lui andò a salutare in padre che era proprio l'ispettore con i baffi.

"Ciao,papà."disse Light.

"Ciao,Light."disse il padre.

Andarono a cena e mangiarono.

Anubi era dietro di loro e li guardava.

"E dimmi,come procedono gli studi?"disse il padre.

"Beh,non c'è male."disse Light.

"Il mio mitico fratello è come sempre il miglior studente del Giappone."disse la sorella.

"E anche il mio mitico figliolo."disse la madre.

"Papà,mi sembri stanco?"disse Light.

"Si,non posso dirvi i particolari,ma sto lavorando ad un caso piuttosto difficile."disse il padre.

Poco dopo Light era in camera sua al computer.

"Ora capisco."disse Anubi seduto sul letto "Ecco qual'era il vantaggio di cui parlavi.

Tuo padre è nella polizia,non è vero Light?"

"Esatto."disse Light "Dal computer dovrei accedere a quello di mio padre senza lasciare traccia.

Per poter tenere la situazione sotto controllo."

Scaricò il contenuto del computer sul suo e pensò "Ci siamo."

"La polizia sospetta già che il responsabile sia uno studente."disse Light.

Anubi rise "È un bel guaio,eh?"

"Se entro 40 secondi dopo aver scritto il nome vengono indicate anche le cause della morte,questa avverrà nella maniera stabilita.

Ma se non vengono specificate le vittime moriranno per arresto cardiaco.

Dopo averle specificate si hanno 6 minuti e 40 secondi per segnalare eventuali dettagli."

"Esatto."disse Anubi "E con questo?"

"In pratica se scrivo arresto cardiaco posso indicare le varie condizioni del decesso."disse Light "Oppure l'orario esatto di quando a verrà.

Sta a vedere Anubi.

Forse questo ti divertirà ancora di più."

Il giorno dopo si recava scuola e contemporaneamente morivano molti carcerati.

Il padre di Light si alzò dalla scrivania "Che cosa?

Ieri ci sono state,altre 23 vittime per arresto cardiaco!?"

"Si."disse un collega.

"Anche ieri ci sono state altre 23 vittime per arresto cardiaco."disse l'ispettore con i baffi "E tutte a distanza di un'ora l'una dall'altra."

"In oltre c'è da aggiungere che sono avvenute in due giorni feriali di fila."disse un altro.

"Esatto."disse un secondo "E questo metterebbe in dubbio la pista dello studente."

"Qualsiasi studente potrebbe non andare a lezione per un paio di giorni."disse un terzo.

"Siete fuori strada."disse L dal computer "È vero che l'ipotesi dello studente si fa meno probabile,ma...non è questo che Kira ha voluto mostrarci.

Perché uccidere dei criminali dietro le sbarre a distanza di un'ora,così da farci venire subito a conoscenza delle morti?"

Ciò che Kira sta dicendo è che può decidere l'ora del decesso a suo piacimento."

L pensò "È molto strano.

Esprimo il sospetto che Kira sia uno studente e subito si verificano omicidi che mettono in discussione la mia teoria.

Sarà un caso?

No.

Il tempismo con cui è avvenuto è perfetto.

Questa è chiaramente una sfida."

Light camminava per strada con Anubi accanto.

"Scommetto che ora L non saprà più dove sbattere la testa."disse Light "Ho conservato una cinquantina di criminali perché mi tornassero utili in più occasioni.

A questo punto L,avrà iniziato a sospettare di coloro che hanno a che fare con la polizia."

L pensava "Kira ha un modo per sottrarre informazioni alla polizia.

Non posso ignorare questo fatto.

Ma quale sarà il suo vero obbiettivo?

Cosa sta cercando di ottenere?"

"Io però non ti capisco."disse Anubi "Elimini la pista dello studente,ma lasci intendere che hai conoscenze con la polizia.

Così peggiori la situazione."

"L'ho fatto solo per far uscire L allo scoperto e poterlo uccidere."disse Light.

"Che vuoi dire con questo?"disse Anubi.

"Devi sapere che nella società umana,solo una ristretta cerchia di persone si fida del prossimo."disse Light "E questo vale anche per la polizia.

Quindi tra poliziotti ed L.

Sin dall'inizio non c'è mai stata fiducia tra di loro.

D'altra parte come puoi fidarti di uno di cui non conosci nel il volto ne il nome?

Ora che L sa che ho sottratto informazioni alla polizia,senza il minimo dubbio cercherà di trovare il filo che conduce loro a me.

A questo gli agenti non resteranno di certo con le mani in mano.

In superficie collaboreranno per catturarmi,ma sotto sotto L indagherà su di loro e loro su di lui.

Quindi non sarò io a scovare L,sarà a polizia a trovarlo.

E a questo punto sarò io stesso ad eliminarlo."

Il padre di Light era in ufficio e davanti a lui c'erano tre uomini che avevano messo sul tavolo tre lettere.

"E queste che sono?"disse l'uomo.

"Richieste di dimissioni."disse l'uomo al centro "Come può vedere le chiediamo di affidarci un altro caso."

"Ma...ma per quale motivo?"disse il padre di Light.

"E ce lo chiede?"disse l'uomo "Perché ci teniamo alle nostre vite.

Secondo il ragionamento di L,Kira può uccidere a distanza mediante una specie di potere paranormale,no?"

"Se io fossi Kira,per prima cosa toglierei di mezzo chi sta cercando di catturarmi."disse il terzo.

"Perché la cattura significherebbe una condanna morte."disse il primo.

"Si ricordi di quella volta che,con una messa in scena,L sfidò Kira in tv,invitandolo ad ucciderlo."disse il secondo.

L non si fa vedere e nessuno conosce il suo nome.

Qualche giorno fa,L ci ordinò di indagare sulle notizie uscite in Giappone,a proposito delle vittime Kira.

Volevano si scoprisse se erano state distribuite foto dei criminali prima di essere uccisi.

E aveva visto giusto.

Nei notiziari erano stai mostrati i volti delle vittime.

Il punto è che,a differenza di qualcuno,noi indaghiamo con un distintivo con tanto di nome e foto,non ce ne rimaniamo nell'ombra.

Siamo allo scoperto,quindi sarebbe plausibile le prima o poi Kira ci facesse fuori.

Quindi chiediamo di essere trasferiti in un altra squadra."

I tre se ne andarono.

Il padre di Light si alzò "Ehi,voi!

Aspettate.

Tornate qui."

I tre uscirono.

Anubi era nella classe di Light e si alzò in piedi.

Andò verso la finestra.

Era notte fuori e vide un uomo che spiava Light da un vicolo.

"Gli agenti del F.B.I. stanno indagando su coloro che hanno legami con la polizia."disse Watari.

"E che sono presenti su questa lista?"disse L.

"Esatto."disse Watari.

"Soltanto tra gli agenti 141 persone hanno accesso alle informazioni del quartier generale."pensò L "Ma tra di loro o tra le loro conoscenze..."

L lasciò cadere i fogli.

"Light,posso parlarti un attimo?"disse Anubi mentre Light camminava verso casa.

"Ti ho detto di parlarmi il meno possibile mentre siamo fuori."disse Light.

"Come vuoi."disse Anubi "Allora parlerò solo io.

Devi sapere che io non ho nulla contro di te,anzi mi sento fortunato che il quaderno sia stato raccolto da una persona come te,perché io devo gironzolarti intorno fino alla tua morte o alla fine del quaderno.

Quindi non sto dalla tua parte ne tanto meno da quella di L,quindi continuerò a non fare commenti su quello che stai facendo,che sia giusto o sbagliato,ma vorrei dirti una cosa come tuo coinquilino.

C'è un tipo che da un po' di tempo ti sta pedinando."

Light si fermò,poi riprese a camminare"La cosa si fa seria."

"Il fatto che io debba starti alle spalle mi fa sentire costantemente osservato."disse Anubi.

Light entrò nella stanza,guardò dalle finestre e pensò"Chi diavolo sarà?

Deve avere una bella lista se sta indagando su tutti gli agenti.

Se pure fossero 50,al momento non dovrebbero sospettare di me.

AI loro occhi dovrei apparire come un semplice studente.

Però con il passare dei mesi,potrebbero anche nascere dei sospetti nei miei confronti.

Intanto devo scoprire il nome del mio pedinatore.

E una volta scoperto,potrò sistemare tutto."

"Ehi,Light."disse Anubi "Ora ti spiego una cosa interessante.

Tra un dio della morte e un umano con il quaderno o la pergamena ci sono due differenze fondamentali.

Sai perché scriviamo i nomi della gente sul loro quaderno?

Indovina un po'."

"Non ne ho idea."disse Light che si sedette.

"Perché gli dei della morte accrescono il loro potere togliendo anni di vita agli uomini."disse Anubi "Se qualcuno morisse a 40 anni e avesse dovuto viverne 60 avremmo una differenza di 20 anni e quindi una potenza incrementata,in più per i 20 anni l'anima sarebbe stata sotto il nostro controllo e non avrebbe potuto andare nel dopo vita,qualunque esso fosse.

Gli uomini non possono farlo,ma se cancelli un nome riporti in vita il morto."

"Interessante."disse Light.

"Ma forse tu troverai ancora più interessante la seconda differenza."disse Anubi"Non si tratta di allungarti la vita.

Ben si di accorciartela.

Uno di noi può vedere il nome di una persona soltanto guardandola in faccia.

Gli occhi del dio della morte rivelano nome e durata di vita di chiunque.

In cambio chiedo metà della tua vita,così passerai quel numero di anni a servirmi una volta morto.

Naturalmente sul tempo che ti resta da vivere tengo la bocca chiusa.

Grazie a questa facoltà non c'è bisogno di scoprire il nome."

"Se io lo facessi,mi basterebbe guardare negli occhi una persona per sapere come si chiama."disse Light "E usare in quaderno diventerebbe molto più semplice,vero?"

"Allora che ne pensi?"disse Anubi.

"Beh..."disse Light.


End file.
